Crouching Muggle Hidden Wizard
by peann
Summary: When a man's past finds him after seventeen years can he return to the place from which he has hidden for so long? H/R . Please r/r
1. The darkest place

Crouching Muggle Hidden Wizard

"Even if I was banished to the darkest place, my love would never let me be a lonely spirit." 

__

Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon

A new world had been born from the ashes of the old but still Ron Weasley didn't go home. He couldn't face the fact that Harry died because of a stupid decision he had made when he was eighteen. Because of this he had lost everything his friends, his family, his home. He was now working as pound-shop owner in Brixton and was a thirty-five year old divorcee. Today was just a gray day like every other.

That was, until a woman with short brown hair walked in. She looked around the shop and picked up a Muggle magic set with a smile. There was something familiar about her but Ron couldn't put his finger on it. As she walked over to the counter he hastily stuffed the copy off the Daily Prophet he had been reading beneath the till. On the radio the Nirvana cover of "The Man Who Sold the World" was playing. 

"Just that then?" said Ron.

The woman replied " Yes, it's for my godson. He likes magic"

There was something definitely familiar about her voice. " That's a pound then."

" Oh, I've no change – will a fiver do?"

" Fine thanks." He paid her the change and bid her good bye with the words, " I'll be seeing you soon."

The young woman's grin broadened, " Don't worry about that Ron Weasley, you will!" 

This confused Ron, as it would do most people who haven't told a stranger their name. Who was this familiar woman and how had she known his name? His train of thoughts was disturbed by several youths walking through the door, jeering and laughing loudly. He hastily shooed them away and returned to reading the Daily Prophet – his only link to the wizarding world. 

****

Malfoys finally caught

The Malfoy family has finally been caught after escaping from aurors nearly twenty years ago. They were found in a cave near Warsaw in Poland by a Ministry of Magic official on holiday who immediately called in the local authorities. Narcissia Malfoy was close to death when the Polish Ministry came. She had been suffering from Bolg-Cos Fever (a/n this is in Irish because I don't speak Latin. Bolg-Cos literally means stomach –foot) an infection that has never been found outside of Poland and the Irish Gaeltacht. They will face trial next Wednesday.

D. Creevey

The Malfoys had been hiding in a cave in Poland! Ron decided that it was to have been expected because the Weasley family fortunes had taken a turn for the better, last he heard. They were rarely out of the papers for some reason or other. They, Ron had been delighted to find out, were now all wealthy, happy and healthy and not only that - he had nieces and nephews!

By this time he had forgotten all about the woman, who at the time had seemed so familiar. That was until he counted up the day's takings. In the five-pound note the lady had given him he found a scrap of paper. Written on it were the words:

" Ron

If I was ever banished to the darkest place my love will never let me be a lonely spirit. Meet me in the Three Broomsticks 9 p.m. 

I am her gnerr gnome."

These words were his favourite quote of all time. They reminded him of his home and always brought a lump to his throat. They had been the words he had written his leaving note to Hermione. They were words that he had always believed in even in his darkest hour. He was now determined more than ever to discover whom this woman was and what she wanted. Tomorrow at nine - he'd be there.

Authors note: I own nothing – J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter stuff, Crouching Tiger… is owned by Ang Lee (I presume) and David Bowie owns "The Man Who Sold The World". Please review - flame, anything-just review.


	2. Of gillywater and long waited news

Crouching Muggle Hidden Wizard

"Even if I was banished to the darkest place, my love would never let me be a lonely spirit."

__

Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon

Covered from head to foot in an old black school cloak, Ron Weasley prepared to apparate. He hadn't apparated since his days as… no - he wouldn't think about it, it was in the past and as his mother had always said the past was to be forgotten and the future to be expected. It didn't make sense when he had been part of the family and it still didn't. Stop procrastinating and do it he told himself. As he whispered the incantation under his breath his surroundings began to blur and then fade gently into the haze of colour that was unmistakably the Three Broomsticks.

All around him laughing merrily, drinking and enjoying themselves were its patrons. They were a colourful selection ranging from young Hogwarts third years to hags and what appeared to be, skulking in a dark corner, a vampire. However the woman he was looking for did not seem to have arrive yet although it was 9.05 according to the clock on the wall of the pub. He went to the bar and ordered a gillywater from the aging beauty that was Madam Rosemerta. Taking the potent cocktail he settled into a chair opposite to the roaring fire to wait. It wasn't a long time before the door flew open and the lady swept in. She surveyed the room, ordered a drink at the bar and walked over to where Ron sat.

"Ron…I…I need help." her wind-swept face was red from the bitter cold and had a pleading expression, more intense than any he had ever seen including that of his Muggle wife the day he had left her. 

"Who are you? Why should I help you?" asked a bewildered Ron Weasley.

"I'm Pansy…"she began.

"As in Parkinson?"

"Sort of, Malfoy, Pansy Malfoy and I need you to save my husband! I'll give you anything you can dream of." Pansy begged desperately.

"How could I help you? If I go anywhere near anyone from the Ministry I be caught without any doubt. What could you give me that could possibly justify it?"

"I know about Hermione!"

"What about Hermione? What do you know about her?" Ron asked excitedly.

"I know she still loves you and doesn't care what you've done. I know we've – her and myself - have been working for seventeen years to try and clear your name. Now will you help me?" Pansy cried out with the air of one that has the best hand of their poker playing life in their hand.

"What do you need done?"

A/n: This is for Those Wonderful People Who Have Reviewed This So Far. Thank you all so much - I love each of you and if you write and tell me where you want to have this story go I will listen and try to comply. It's R/H only because Harry is dead and Draco is married but if you want it changed then you know what to do. Also I'm very sorry it's so short but I wanted a cliffie. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing – J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter stuff and the Crouching Tiger… is owned by Ang Lee (I presume).


	3. Visions in a window

Crouching Muggle Hidden Wizard

"Even if I was banished to the darkest place, my love would never let me be a lonely spirit."

Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon

Pansy's P.O.V

Pansy sat brushing her hair in the mirror trying to remember what she had done last night after her talk with Ron. When she had been with him she had tried to hide the depth of her pain but when he left she went on a drinking binge. In fact she had acted the same way as Tony Lee Covrul, her teenage idol who was the lead singer of American wizard rock band Half, had acted during her pregnancy. Pansy had even tried to take an overdose twice before, because she was distraught about Draco and she didn't want her baby. _Oh, my gawd_ her mind screeched at her _you've finally admitted it – you're having a baby!_ She supposed that she should have told Ron last night but he had enough to worry about. He had basically signed up to a suicide mission because of a chance that Hermione Granger – _for Slytherin's sake get it right. You've been her friend for the past ten years and you still can't remember her name's Hermione Krum – _might still love him. 

His job, she had made clear last night, was to find Wormtail and persuade him to give himself up to the Ministry. Then Wormtail would hopefully be convinced to say that Draco and Weasley were innocent. It was a lot to ask, but from Hermione's position as Great British Ambassador to Eastern Europe she had been able to discover that Wormtail was in the northern Urals and was planning to head to Georgia. How Hermione's spies and contact's knew this both herself and Hermione had never been able to discover. 

The rain had started to lash down outside and the icy northern winds battered the room which she had rented in the Three Broomsticks the night before. Pansy walked over to her bed and picked up the maroon, cord coat she had worn last night. Wrapping it around herself she gazed out the window. The rain had turned to snow, settling on the roofs and on the street below - it looked liked a fairy tale village, which she reminded herself it practically was. She had always hated the snow ever since she had been little and wasn't about to change her mind now - it was too cold and she had always been the victim of the snowballers. Hermione had said though, in her last owl, which Bulgaria's weather workers had gone on strike for the next few months, leaving the country in the middle of a heat wave. What if Pansy went to see Viktor, Hermione and their children - Dimitri, Titiana and Harry while on her way to meet Ron in the Urals? Yes, she convinced herself, it had been to long. 

She grabbed her bag of clothes from inside the wardrobe and hurried down the five flights of stairs to the bar floor. Walking through the magical barrier between the boarding quarters and the pub she went to pay. Madam Rosemerta was in bed resting, so Pansy gave the ten galleons to her daughter Meadhbh (Note: pronounced may - v, means she who makes men drunk!). Then she bared herself to apparate back to her home, a small cottage on the grounds of the ruined Malfoyvin estate, most of which had been sold off to private developer's. It _had_ been too long.

A/n: Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed this story so far. You are all wonderful people and you're reviews all mean so much to me. By the way Tony Lee Covrul is an anagram of Courtney Love. I need a name by the way for the baby - any suggestions? Thanks peann.

Disclaimer: I own nothing – J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter stuff and the Crouching Tiger… is owned by Ang Lee (I presume).


	4. From Bulgaria with love

Crouching Muggle Hidden Wizard

"Even if I was banished to the darkest place, my love would never let me be a lonely spirit."

Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon

Pansy's P.O.V.

__

Why didn't I come here sooner? Thought Pansy as she lay, sunbathing, on the sweeping lawn of the Krum family's estate. She could hear the sound of the children laughing almost fifty feet above her head as they practised quidditch, a skill they had inherited from their famous, but now retired, father. Beside Pansy an anxious Hermione studied them closely. Hermione had not changed much since their days at Hogwarts look-wise or other. And to all outward appearances neither had Viktor. However this happy, smile for the camera husband/wife team was all a charade. Hermione had left Viktor innumerable times after she had become aware of his drinking addiction. In fact Pansy and Hermione had become friends for this very reason, ten years ago. When Hermione had discovered Viktor's problem for the first time she had been in London attending a quidditch friendly with him. That same night, being too upset to think straight – she had left him and sought refuge in the Witches Rescue Centre where Pansy had been working at the time. Although Hermione had always gone back to Viktor she had always admitted to Pansy that she had always been in love with Ron and like Pansy (with Draco) she was aware of their death eater past and didn't blame him for his actions. For Ron as a last, but successful attempt to kill Harry had placed Ron under a powerful trance and used him to bring about his best friend's downfall. 

Pansy's train of thought was broke by a sudden movement nearby. She turned around to find Hermione facing her. "Pansy? Why did you come here?" 

" Umm, do you want to go for walk? It might take awhile." Pansy nodded pointedly to the three little Krums, one of whom was about to attempt a wronski feint.

Clambering up from the ground Hermione stretched out her hand to pull Pansy up from the lush, green grass beneath her feet. They then walked toward the relative coolness of Titania's water garden - Titania being Viktor and Hermione's only daughter and also the one who designed the garden. _It is really beautiful here_, thought Pansy as she walked under the shade of a weeping willow, _this is the type of place were I'd love us – Draco, Baby and I to live once all this _stupidity _is over. Hermione is luck to live here._

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to use Vertiserum on you tonight at dinner?" inquired her friend.

So Pansy told her tale, from the day that she had set foot inside that tiny Brixton shop to her plan. Then lastly she spoke about the baby.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? What were you thinking telling Ron that? Oh Gryffindor, what are we going to do? I knew that you were going to try and help Draco using Ron but _Pansy_…." Hermione then proceed to burst out crying, causing the already fragile Pansy to do the same. Both women threw their arms around each other (a/n: this is not f/f you sick-minded people who like to pervert things like _you_ Conor). Once both women were calm and composed again they looked at each other appraising the other. 

"Are you still going to meet him?" burst out Hermione.

"Why would I have changed my mind? If anything I want Draco back more than ever" 

"Because I don't want my pregnant best friend traipsing across Russia alone. If you're going then you've got me coming with you. Girl – you got me into this mess and knowing me you'll leave me here without knowing it. I'm coming to sort it all out," declared Hermione with a "you-can't-stop-me –so-save-yourself-the-bother" tone in her voice. 

"Fine! If you're going to be like that then I guess I have to give in. We leave in the morning!" retorted Pansy merrily.

"What's it with you and the morning?" laughed Hermione as she responded to their in-joke. 

With kisses all round Pansy and Hermione left on what was yet another glorious and sweltering morning. Pansy only hoped the weather was going to be as nice were they were going.

Authors note: Thank you all so much to those who have reviewed this story so far but especially to Mabel and ronluver your reviews have been so helpful and much appreciated. I hope this part answered some of your questions, the others will all be answered in due time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing – J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter stuff, Crouching Tiger… is owned by Ang Lee (I presume)


	5. Gorky

Crouching Muggle Hidden Wizard

"Even if I was banished to the darkest place, my love would never let me be a lonely spirit."

Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon

Hermione's P.O.V.

__

It's so cold here. Reflected Hermione as the bitter wind nipped and pulled at her skin and clothes. Both Pansy and herself were dressed from head to foot in coats made from Demiguise hair. This was a problem as the material used to make the coats had been originally intended to make invisibility cloaks with. This meant that neither could see the other. They had to instead, keep contact by talking. But, this said the coats were very warm. This was something page 9 of "Fantastic Beast's & Where To Find Them" had not told Hermione and she had had a mind to write to Newt Scamander and tell him, if he had not have been dead already – killed by a Lethifold. _What a horrible way to die_ she thought, _if page 25 through to 27 was right_.

"Hermione, if my map's right we should be coming up to Gorky once we get through this fog and we're nearly at the end of it." Her companion was right; the magic mist protecting the wizarding village was already beginning to subside. In several minutes they would tumble headfirst on to the ground, as the world would right itself. If any muggle had attempted to walk through the fog, they would have tumbled straight onto the ground, waking the next morning in the nearest muggle hospital to find that they had concussion.

"Three, two, one…." Came a voice from a loudspeaker. " Velcome to Gorkv." Hermione found herself floating, feather-light to the ground, landing rather ungracefully, stumbling then falling flat on the ground. Much to her surprise Pansy had done exactly the same and was now sitting on the ground, looking rather flustered and embarrassed, removing her Demiguise coat so she could be seen. Thinking it wise to do the same Hermione took hers off too. 

A young man, with bright red – almost Weasley like, hair was walking towards them. He was stocky and had extremely strong arms. He had a face full of freckles and large blue eyes, not unlike Charlie Weasley had. Also he wore an orange Chudley Cannon quidditch shirt.

"Hello," said the boy with an accent suspiciously like an Ottery-St. Catchpole one "My name's Kevin and I happen to be one of a very small minority of people in the village who speaks _any _English including my mother and she married an Englishman!" 

"Not to be rude or anything but where's you father?" Hermione asked suspiciously for she had only been to Gorky once before and that had been to go to Charlie Weasley's wedding to a Gorky born girl. Now, Hermione suspected, before her stood Charlie's son. 

"He's at a Dragon Handling and Technique Improving conference in Sweden." Replied the boy with a tone of impatience in his voice.

"Is his name Charlie Weasley?" she inquired.

"Uh, yeah… How do you know dad?" Not waiting to answer, Hermione hugged him and kissed him like he was one of her own children, although he was about 19 and didn't want someone he had met before, never mind a complete stranger hugging him.

"Oh, gosh. I'm Hermione. I knew all your uncles and your aunt at school (_except Bill). _I was you're Uncle Ron's best friend at school." Exclaimed Hermione all in one breath.

"Wow! You're Hermione? Wow! Dad's told us all about you. You and your friend will have to come with me and meet the rest of the brood." The boy had, in a matter of seconds, become just as excited as she was, if that were possible.

Kevin started to lead the way up the steep and winding path towards the heart of the village and Hermione and Pansy followed. 

"Pansy are you all right?" The sight of her friend's blue, almost purple face and her violently shivering body suddenly quashed Hermione's ecstasy and joy. "Kevin, KEVIN! HELP ME!" Hermione screamed as Pansy suddenly crashed to the floor. Kevin turned around and seeing what had happened ran back to help. He took off his coat and wrapped around her blue-purple body. Kevin scooped her into his arms and ran up the steep and winding street to a large house with several floors, Hermione only a few feet behind him. They knocked on the door, which was opened by a hassled looking woman several years Hermione's senior. She took one look at Pansy lying unconscious in Kevin and started screaming orders in Russian. These were mainly directedat her children who lined the top of the stairs, curious to see what was going on.

"My mother." Kevin explained simply.

Hermione took a second look and indeed she did bear resemblance of the twenty-one-year-old bride who had clung on to Charlie Weasley's arm so desperately all those many years before. Kevin motioned for her to enter into the house; he followed as far as the staircase, which he climbed, holds the comatose woman in his arms. A small girl, no older than eleven walked towards Hermione and taking her hand, the little red headed Weasley child, led her into the kitchen. There Hermione sat at the scrubbed wooden table and was handed a strong cup of tea by the girl.

"We'll take good care of her," Whispered the child. "I promise." 

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story so far. You are all such lovely people and hopefully you'll review this part too. If you don't like this story please say why – constructive criticism always helps to improve things – flaming doesn't! (I hope this was long enough for you, HGW). By the way go out and by JKR's new Harry Potter books - about 4/5 of the money goes to charity.

Disclaimer: I own nothing – J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter stuff and the Crouching Tiger… is owned by Ang Lee (I presume).


	6. Finding

Crouching Muggle Hidden Wizard

"Even if I was banished to the darkest place, my love would never let me be a lonely spirit."

Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione had sat beside Pansy all through the night. It was now about six in the morning and the cold northern light was beginning to creep in through the triple-glazed window and over the large stone windowsill. Hermione was still awake despite the fact that she had kept watch for the entire night and she sat clutching desperately at her best friend's hand, as if willing some of her life into Pansy. Hermione felt a presence behind her and turned to see Sheila, the girl who had brought her tea last night, creeping up behind her, not however in a prankish way but more like she knew that the friends would be together. Hermione's face was streaked red with tears for her friend, which she hastily tried to wipe away with the damp cloth she held for Pansy's brow as she was unwilling to have the child see her in such a undignified way. 

"Who is she?" the child asked warily.

"Her name's Pansy Malfoy and she is a friend of mine and a great woman." Came the reply.

"Yes, but who is she? What is she?" inquired Sheila again.

"She was the wife of an ex-death eater's wife and she went to school with us – Harry, your uncle and I. She's a trained reconciliation councillor and we became friends after school about ten years ago. Just on a trivial note - you might find it interesting that she's having a baby."

"Ooh, has she chosen a name yet?" the girl excitedly questioned.

"I don't know at the moment but I think it's Luanne, Narcissa or Lydia if it's a girl or Petr (a/n it's Russian [I think] for Peter), Daniel or Draco if it's a boy." Smiled Hermione begin poignantly reminded of the excitement her own children had aired each time she had been expecting and this made her long for home. 

"Oh, I almost forgot – mama says that the medi-witch will be here tomorrow, maybe the day after. She has to come from Crastina on the other side of the mountains and it is too dangerous to apparate from there, as there is a great weakness in the magic arts around there. It is one of the seven places on the earth were our magic can fail and the old ways, the ancient magics rule supreme." Sheila informed her elder.

Hermione knew all to well about the Ktazir Yurj – the seven places that only the most ancient of magic ruled supreme and where all great deeds and tales end. Harry had met his doom in one such as these, killing Voldemort in the most powerful battle of sorcery since the beginning of time. Wormtail had sold himself to the guardian of the site so as to ensure Voldemort's victory but instead Harry had died, leaving Wormtail with a scar that could only be erased by the greatest act of repentance a man could give – his life in some form or another.

Snapping out of her train of thought Hermione said, " That's not soon enough! We have to go and meet someone tonight in the Mountain of the Sword of Light."

"Well you'd better leave soon. You can apparate to the bottom of the mountain but if you plan to go any further it'll take you about five, perhaps seven hours. We'll take care of her. Perhaps when the medi-witch comes we'll find out what's wrong with her" The little girl looked at the woman as if understanding her plight. _An old head on young shoulders _thought Hermione thoughtfully. 

"Yes, you are right I'd better leave soon. In fact I'll leave after breakfast." She agreed. Taking a long, hard look at her friend whom looked as blue with cold and as desperately ill as Hermione had ever seen, she picked up her bag. And taking a deep breath prepared to leave the family who had been so kind to he while she had been with them for this short period of time. 

*******************************************************************************************

It was a dark a night as any that Russian had lived through when Hermione finally found what she had been searching for over the past twelve, maybe fifteen hours. The small hole in the rock might look like one of the many that were scattered over the mountain face to any muggle but to a well travelled and knowledgeable wizard or witch it was something else entirely different indeed. It was a traveller's rest for wizards – these scattered the mountains of Europe and provided good food, good drinkand a nice, soft featherbed. Each varied according to their country of origin and this one was nothing spectacular. It had a bar, aboarding area, large squashy seats surrounding a blazing fire and it was on one of these seats that Hermione found what she was looking for. On one large stripped sofa sat Ron Weasley. Hermione's mouth gaped open and found her gaze transfixed upon him. 

"Hermione, I…I…I…." Breathed Ron looking stunned.

She moved towards him and putting her arms around him started to cry. They were tears of happiness, of pain and of love, of finding and losing, they were tears shed for the lost years. Ron looking stunned at her response put his arms around her and whispered soothingly into her hair, "I'm sorry, so sorry. Don't cry - I'm here, I'll protect you. I'm so sorry."

Author's note: I've finally done it - I've got the Ron and Hermione meeting done! Did you like it? I think I've been reading too much of the "Earthsea Quartet" by Ursula LeGuin. I also know where this story is going – wow! Thank you so much HGW for reviewing every time you are so nice and lovely etc. I seriously hope the rest of you learn from their example.

Disclaimer: I own nothing – J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter stuff, Crouching Tiger… is owned by Ang Lee (I presume)


	7. A view from a mountain top

Crouching Muggle Hidden Wizard

"Even if I was banished to the darkest place, my love would never let me be a lonely spirit."

Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon

Ron's P.O.V

It was now twelve in the afternoon and Ron and Hermione were making their way towards the large muggle settlement Crastina, the nearest apparating point to the travellers' rest. They had talked late into the night about their past, present and future and had eventually fallen asleep at about four in the morning; both as equally surprised about the other. They had woken on the same squashy seat as they had fallen asleep on the night before at about three hours ago and had been walking ever since. A light drizzle was falling down around them but unperturbed they carried on trudging along the winding goat-paths. They were almost at the summit, were they had agreed that they would eat the lunch the landlady of the travellers' rest had prepared for them at a small additional fee. Ron through a quick glance at Hermione, _who_ he reflected, _is gorgeous_ _and it's not fair that Krum should have her, when he treats her so badly. She needs someone, someone who she can rely on, who's loved her since…_

"Ron, we're here. Oh, Gryffindor, isn't it stunning." Breathed Hermione. The altitude was high here, although it was bearable. Hermione sat down on a large, flat rock and with a flourish pulled a large cooked ham, a wheaten loaf and a sharp knife out of her rucksack. Ron decided it wise to join her as she was brandishing a sharp steel blade in his direction. He then decided to take a look at the majestic scenery. It was, as Hermione had said, stunning to say the least. He could see for about fifty miles around and the lush green plains looked greener, the lakes bluer and the muggle towns dirtier with smog rising high above the tallest building. Ron suddenly felt a sharp poke in the side and turned to see Hermione offering some of the food, which he proceeded to eat, like a starving man.

"Ron, do you know what this place is?" without waiting for an answer she continued "It's a Ktazir Yurj – the Mountain of the Sword of Light."

"Like were Harry died – the Valley of the Shadow of Death?" Ron did not need Hermione to answer; the look on her face was worth more than a million words. They then sat, for what seemed like an age, but could only have been a couple of seconds, in silent reflection for their lost friend. Then without a signal from either, both got up and gathering their belongings continued on their way towards Crastina.

Georgian nights were long and cold at this time of year and on arrival at the village of Gregornavich Ron and Hermione found it silent and empty, the only sign of life in the hamlet was a single candle burning in the window of each home. This was, they supposed a sign of welcome. Gregornavich was the place in which Wormtail had been last spotted, only several days before and both friends hoped beyond hope that he was still in the vicinity. 

"Hermione, where are we going to stay tonight? There doesn't seem to be a bed and breakfast anywhere." Ron inquired.

"There isn't – I checked my map. Why don't we try one of the houses? Okay?"

"'Kay," he smiled at her. He started to walk towards the nearest cottage and she followed, not far behind. Hermione knocked twice on the warped and ancient door that seemedto shudder under her attack. From behind it there was a sudden scurry of activity and it was a short time before someone came and answered the door. The man who responded to the knock at the door was old, grey and wizen and he stared at the strangers with apprehension. 

"_Do you speak ENGLISH_?" Ron shouted at the old man, treating him as if he was a deaf, stupid child. The man, petrified of these loud strangers, shook his head and shut the door as swiftly as possible. 

Hermione looked at Ron with a look of disgust but this soon faded away into tolerance of his naivete. She laid her hand on Ron's arm, sending shivers through his spine. "How about you let me do this." She said patiently, like the diplomat she was. However she also failed to find a place for them to lay their heads for the night, each person they talked to seemed to be terrified of them. 

They had almost decided to give up on ever finding another soul in this place, and with the snow starting to fall, Ron decided that they would have to sneak into a farmer's hay-barn to sleep tonight. Then they saw it – a fire on a hilltop, burning bright against the dark. Hermione looked at Ron for reassurance and smiling at her they set off towards the light.

As they reached the top of the embankment they realised that this fire had been heaven-sent for not only had someone who would welcome them but someone who they knew and that someone was Wormtail.

"Wormtail?" Hermione had walked close enough to the fire so that her features were visible, as striking in the firelight as Mad Eye Moody's.

"Who…who… Are you?" a startled Pettigrew stuttered. "Granger? Hermione Granger is that you?"

"And me." Ron said bluntly.

"Granger, Weasley. How are you?" 

"Sorry Pettigrew, we've no times for niceties. We've come to make you a proposition." Hermione responded with uncharacteristically mean tone to her voice.

"That's right Wormtail. Remember Harry Potter in the Valley of the Shadow of Death? How's your _new_ master now? Oh, _that's right_ he's dead. Well if you want to redeem yourself here's your chance. All you have to do is go to the Ministry of Magic and turn yourself in. Oh and clear Draco Malfoy in the process. All right? I thought so." And with that outburst Hermione lay down on the ground, disappearing, quite literally, under her demiguise coat and fell sound asleep, not waking until the new morning sunlight kissed her cheek a golden hue.

A/N: thanks to the whole **Two** people who review the last part esp. by lovely faithful reviewer HGW. I am serious thinking of ending this story really quickly i.e.: in one or two really short chapters if I don't get more reviews. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this part et cetera, et cetera. Did you like the new side of Hermione? Please REVIEW please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing – J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter stuff and the Crouching Tiger… is owned by Ang Lee (I presume).


End file.
